Ghost Rider: Sirens Call
by Alaura Nova Shadowmane
Summary: Seven years after taking up the curse of vengeance, young Johnny Blaze , a traveling drifter finds himself at the cross roads when the souls of New York city are threaten by the hellish forces of darkness.


**Ghost Rider : The Sirens Call  
**

Summary :Seven years after taking up the curse of vengeance, Johnny Blaze , a traveling drifter finds himself at the cross roads when the souls of New York City are threaten the forces of darkness.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own any of these Marvel characters.**  
**

* * *

Prologue

Pitești, Romania

Lightning flashed in the sky was two figures dressed in black were walking down the streets filled with rubble. Their eyes were gazing at the red and blue flashes of police cars reflecting in the window. The yellow "do not cross" tape was blowing in the wind. They stood on top of pile of cement rubble that used to be a church. One of the figures bent down and placed it's black gloved hand on the charred pieces of wood. It smelt of dry blood which meant the blood was split when the bombs went off. The other figure looked at it's partner as both of them could hear the sound of people wailing in the shadows looking for their loved one.

"Why don't they just give up? There is no hope left to savage in this town."

The tallest of the two turned it's cold gaze and hissed. " Those worthless souls will always believe in hope. It's their nature ." The figure arose. "Sadly that's all going to change."

The two figures chuckled as the evening rain was beginning to fall.

"Human nature is afraid of change my master."

"Indeed. The human nature fears change. They fear the transformation of the soul. We know how simple it is to change a soul. All it takes is a gun a few bullets and one choice."

The master sniffed the air. "There's a storm coming with winds of change. And this time no gutless human will stand in our way . The streets will by flooded with the blood of the innocent and we will plunder."

The crack of lighting lilt up the sky both of them disappeared._  
_

* * *

Across the world...

The night was humid as thunder roared in the background, lightning flashes violently into the sky revealing shadows in the dark corners. On the road passing condemned buildings a figured dressed in leather drove through the streets. His light green eyes searching. His gloved hand gripped the handle bars tightly as a cold chill entered the airways. The chill that evil was near.

He slowly titled his head and heard hissing voices mocking in the shadows. Snickering as the foul stench of dried blood and decay hovered around two lifeless drained bodies in an alleyway.

"Are a coward," One voice hissed with a cackle. "I coward that will fail to save the blood of the innocent."

The rider placed the bike to a halt. He slid his slender well built body off the saddle and peered directly into the alleyway. His eyes were burning as the sense of change has come upon his body. He quickly moved into the alley way... his hands covered his face as he screamed in utter horror . "Grhhhhh..."

The flesh melted off his body showing charred bone , his eye sockets were dark . The hellfire formed over him burned his soul and covered the bones. He could taste the hot ash in his throat as he released a mournful growl.

The Ghost Rider had appeared.

Two crimson eyes gazed at a creatures. He pointed his gloved hand and the harmed child was under the creatures torn cloak.

"Get away from the innocent ." The Rider growled straightening his chain. He drew in closer .

The creature stood at the child's left side hissed showing his folk tongue. "What are you going to do about bone bag?" It mocked bent down and licked the girls flesh. "She belongs to us. We will do as we please with this worthless soul."

The rider stood still. He clenched his gloved fists and waited.

"This is her reward of doing the sinful acts of pleasure towards worthless men that misuse her body."

The rider looked at the teenager. He peered into her eyes and look at all the wrong that was done to her. Her mother used to beat her, she was once involved with a street gang . He could see that she was still innocent and pure of heart.

"Her blood is protected." He growled moving in closer. "You can not harm innocent blood." He threw his chain around the creature . It wrapped tightly around its frail body as the rider yanked him closer . "You're not protected." He grabbed the creature by the neck and threw him into the wall.

"You'll pay for that rider." The creature hissed in spite as it's nails were longer.

The teen looked at the flaming monster in leather grabbed the creature by the neck and lift him against the wall. She was amazed at the flames coming off of his body.

The rider began to choke the creature by the neck. He lean his head closer and whispered . "Hungry." He growled.

The creature's eyes widen as Ghost Rider used his powerful weapon. The Penance Stare. His burning eyes locked with his prey.

"Feel the pain and suffering of the inflicted." The rider spoke in a raspy voice as he turned all the inflictions that creature had done to souls of humanity.

The creature jerked his head with movements like a snake and then vanished with it's mournful cries wailing in the shadows.

The teenager arose from the pavement and looked at her fiery protector.

Ghost Rider back away .

"No. Wait I'm not afraid." The teen said softly looking at his hellfire flames that covered his body like a blanket of flesh.

He gave her a nodded and ran away down the alley way.

She could see the glow slowly fading. "Thank you."

* * *

Chapter 1

Craiova, Romania

"...the road I travel is a crossroad."

A pair of light green eyes flicked open as darkness surrounded them. The sound of an exhale of breath entered the air. The eyes belong to Johnny Blaze, age 25. His vision cleared immediately enough for him to take in the sight of a someone observing him.

"I can see that you're finally wake American?" An old frail man asked sitting on the dirt floor.

"Where am I?" Blaze asked, rubbing his chest while looking at the surroundings. His eyes make out the sight of cell bars in the enclosed space he found himself in.

"Welcome to Hell American. Here men rot for their sins."

Johnny slowly lifts himself up on the barracks. "Wait. No. I don't belong here."

The old man gave a chuckle. "They put you in this cell for a reason."

Johnny shook his head. "It's a mistake," he insisted.

The old man looked at him, bemused. "Mistake?"

"Yeah. A big mistake that they're going to regret." He looked at all the other prisoners, most of them murders, bribers and rapists. All of them reeking the stench of evil. He sighed. "How was I put in here?"

"They brought you in here three days ago. That is all I know."

"Three days ago..." Johnny was collecting his thoughts. "I was supposed to meet someone at the train yard. A woman who said that her child was taken from her. A boy around... nine years old."

The old man looked across at a cell and saw a small child. "You mean the child that can't speak." He pointed.

Johnny looked at the boy with confusion. "That's him. Why was he imprisoned."

"Protection."

"Protection?"

"They say that the boy is an omen. He was be protected from the outside world."

Johnny continued looking at the child with poise. "I have to get him out of him. There is a sanctuary that will keep him protected outside this city."

The old man nodded his head. "I see that this child is your mission."

"Something like that."

The old man studied him with a thoughtful look. "Do men fear you American? Do bullets harm you?"

Johnny shrugged with a grim look. "What you should know is that I am not something to be underestimated old man. I am meant to be feared."

"I'm not afraid of you," the old man stated.

Johnny turned and faced him.

"You should be." Blaze warned.

* * *

Outside the prisoner courtyard, Johnny was trying to control the inner demon that was coursing through his veins. He could feel the urge of the transformation coming as his eyes gazed at the prisoners lined up near the tables picking at the watered meal that they ate for punishment of their sins.

Johnny was not sinful and not a criminal. He was s victim of the hunt.

The old man stood behind him. He sniffed the air. "Do you smell something?"

"What?" Johnny asked with wide eyes as the guard handed him a tin cup of water.

The older man looked around them. "It smells like something is burning."

"Probably coming from the kitchens." The 25 year old quickly replied. He knew the truth, the burning smell was coming from him. His inner demon was reaching the point of releasing itself and creating a whole mess of things just like in the past. "I don't smell anything," he insisted.

Johnny could taste the burning ash in his throat and quickly downed the water. He felt at ease and breathed in deep. A swarm of aggressive prisoners formed around him with the leader standing behind Johnny. A 340 pound man with a scarred face. Johnny ignored, still trying to retain control of himself.

The old man tapped Johnny. "Looks like you're prey today American."

Johnny felt the rotten stench of the enormous prisoner.

"He wants to fight you. He wants to kill you."

Johnny took another gulp of water and turned around. He gazed at the leader who was cracking his neck, his face stone cold. Johnny met him with an unfazed look however expectant.

"Are you going to kill me or are you just going to stand there and look pretty?" Blaze mocked.

"You are in Hell pale face." The leader spoke in broken English.

Johnny smirked and rolled his eyes. "You don't know what Hell is big boy." The leader pushed him to the ground. Blaze lifted himself up and glared with burning eyes.

"Don't make me angry," he warned with a firm voice.

The leader swings at him again. Blaze catches his fists and begins to burn his flesh. The leader howls in pain. "What the hell is happening?!" He screams.

Blaze kicks his knee out and watches him hit to ground. He can feel the change coming. His blood boils inside, his eyes began to see red. Six of the prisoners rush at him all at once...

"Get off of me!" He snarled, flipping them as he fights hard. His gloved hands start burn as smoke arises from the leather. "Get away from me!" He instructs, his head jerks and eyes grew dark. He kicks them into each other as several of them are whimpering on the ground, holding their burned faces.

Blaze falls to his knees and looks at his hands as a pair of handcuffs wrap around his wrists. He looks up and sees an armored guard standing above him.

"Solitary!" The guard yells

Johnny nods and lifts himself off the ground and follows the guard.

"This is more protection."

"I know."

Moments later Blaze is tossed into a dark hole in the wall cell and listens to the door slam behind him. He wipes the blood off his face and melts the handcuffs off. He moves to a corner and sits leaning his back against the wall.

He looks into a puddle of stagnant water and stares at his reflection. All he sees is a skull staring back at him. Out of anger he swipes the water and moves to where a shaft of light is coming out of a crack.

"So the legends are true. There is such thing a man that carries vengeance inside of him."

"I thought solitary means being alone." Johnny replied, peering at the profile of a tall man standing in the dark corner.

"But you are alone, aren't you Johnny Blaze."

"How do you know who I am?" Blaze asks with a grim reaction.

"I know all there is to know about the 25 year old ex stunt performer from American soil. How you made the deal to save someone you love. Someone that you did not want to lose."

Blaze looks at his scarred hand and clenches his jaws. "What do you want? Answer quickly because the thing that's inside me is hungry for your soul." He snarled. "Who are you?"

"My name is Anderi. I speak of the Order. Perhaps you heard of us through your travels abroad."

"I've heard of legends through research and texts... international mercenaries feared by the underworld. Some even think the dark creatures that hide in the shadows."

Anderi smiles showing that he is impressed. "The Order has been around for decades. We served only one purpose to reform the balance of good and evil."

He approaches Blaze and looks steadily in his eyes. "You have not escaped our notice Johnny Blaze."

Blaze release's a small chuckle showing his amusement.

"You are a lost tormented soul Blaze. You have reached the crossroads of your journey."

Blaze flicks his eyes at Anderi's gaze.

"The Order can offer a soul like yours a path to those who suffer inner torment like you."

"Aren't you risking your own soul coming here to speak with me?"

"I risk everything to reform the balance of good and evil. You are the one that knows much about risks. You risked your own soul when you made that deal in blood."

"Risk taking runs in my blood," Johnny retorted.

"You also ran away from your problems. You're wanted in three states."

"So you're accusing me of being a criminal now?"

"No a criminal is simply a man that is made of flesh and blood. Is driven by choice. Look at all the prisoners locked in these cells. It was choice that bought them here."

Blaze nods in agreement. Anderi studies him with a knowing look.

"You are nothing of criminality Blaze. You fight for the innocent. That is your greatest power. Only if you believe in yourself."

Anderi knocks on the door. "The Order has given you a mission."

"I don't listen to people. I do things on my own."

"There is a storm coming to an American city called New York. It has been forming for years. We fear that the worst of it is about to pour down on the streets. Tomorrow you will be released and your bail has already been paid in full. Your cycle will be waiting for you at the shipping docks. Go to New York and save the innocent blood Johnny Blaze. Or spend the rest of your days as a common drifter. The choice is up to you."

Anderi looks at Blaze with a glint in his eye then opens the door.

"You may find help if you look past the shadows," he offered.

"Shadows?"

Anderi throws a book onto the ground and slams the door leaving Blaze in the darkness...

"...go on boy make the deal. Save his life. Isn't that what you want Johnny Blaze? All you have to do is sign and you will have your life back..."

A grave enters with Barton Blaze on the sleek stone.

"You made your choice. Now you will have to pay for that choice."

Johnny continued to sit in deep thought, contemplating his journey ahead.

* * *

Outside there was a riot that was forming. Men were shouting and screaming "help". Bullets were flying left and right, bodies piled up on the ground with blood streaming out of the heads. This was not a prison war camp, this was a death camp. The guards lied that they were not going to kill them.

Johnny began to feel the transformation. He went down onto his knees as his flesh started to melt way. His hair sunk into his charred skull as he screamed and laughed at the same time. The Rider was pushing his way through the flesh of the man. He grasped the dirt floor with his gloves and gritted his teeth.

In a few minutes a nightmarish creature emerged from the melted cell door and stepped out. He walked down the hall leaving tracks of melted cement behind. His burning eyes glared at the exit door. He used his booted foot and kicked down the door making it fall to the ground.

The smell of fresh blood hovered in the air. The Rider looked at the creatures forming around the men. Demons with red eyes and folk tongues daring him to interfere with their torment.

"Rider..." One of them hissed. "Come to us Rider. We've been waiting for you." One laughed as it swiped it's claw into a prisoner's throat. "We heard about your new mission to America. We are here to make sure you leave this rotting camp."

Ghost Rider snarled as his hand formed in a tight fist.

Another creature was heading inside.

Ghost Rider removed his chain was was wrapped over his shoulder and swung it over the creature and yanked him closer. "Where do you think you're going?" He growled in a rasp. "You're not touching the boy. He is protected by the innocent blood."

He pulled the creature closer and gazed into his eyes. Turning the snake like thing into pieces of ash within seconds. He looked at saw so many bodies on the ground and he raised his hands into the air and shook in anger.

The leader of the creatures looked at one of the prison guards holding the boy at gunpoint. "That's it worthless human pull the trigger." He instructed with a grin.

Ghost Rider turned around and threw his chain over the guard. He turned into ash. The boy fell to the ground hard.

"He's mine Rider." The creature hissed lunging for the boy. Ghost Rider jumped into the air, did a fetal blow to the creature's skull and then smacked his boots onto the ground next to the boy.

The creature swiped the dark blood from it's mouth. "You'll pay for that Rider."

Ghost Rider turned and glared at it with crimson eyes of flame. "Get out of my sight!"

The creature snarled and melted into the ground like black smoke. Ghost Rider stood over and saw him shaking with his knees touching his chest.

"I mean no harm." He said in a raspy deep voice, holding out his gloved hand. "The fire inside me will not burn innocent blood."

The boy nodded and let Ghost Rider carry him.

One of the guards spotted the Rider carrying the boy. He pointed his gun right at them. Ghost Rider turned around so that his back would be the targeted. The gun fired and the bullet was heading towards them. Ellie jump and dodged the bullet and then kicked the guard in the head. The boy became unconscious. More guards came, firing the weapons at Ghost Rider. Most of the bullets were going right through them.

"Kill him," shouted one of the guards to the others.

The Ghost Rider continued walking towards the gates, his hands firmly grasping the boy as the guards came after him only to be turned into ash with the touch of the hellfire.

Ghost Rider kicked down the door with his strength and walked away from the camp leaving only flames and ash behind.

A creature was crouched down at the gate post glaring down. "This is not over!" It roared at him.

* * *

Two hours later...

Johnny Blaze rolled into a small village with the boy holding firmly on his back. He parked the bike and scooped up the child in his arms.

Outside a small run-down apartment building a dark haired woman was standing there. Her face was thin and her eyes had character full of fear and disheartment. Blaze could tell that she was a sex slave by the way she presented herself and the cuts on her arms and legs.

She looked at the boy in his hands and ran to him. "Geza." She grabbed her child and kissed him on the forehead.

Johnny stood there near the bike and watched the two of them hug like soul mates that just spent a lifetime looking for one another. He did a half of a smile and gave the mother a nod. She nodded back to him saying thank you in his language. It had been a long time since Blaze has seen true love come from human hearts.

He slid his body onto the saddle of the fire and started the throttle. His mission was done. The child was safe and back to his mother.

"Wait, won't you stay?" The mother asked, looking at the young rider.

Johnny shook his head. "I am needed elsewhere," he replied then drove off, heading into the direction that would lead him to a new mission.


End file.
